Singing and Celebrating
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: [sillyfic] More muses have arrived and we're all having a party.


Untitled

Singing and Celebrating  
A Musefic  
By: Yuuki Miyaka

Miyaka sighed, frowning at the dancing muses before her. "I should NEVER have started my Gundam Wing mp3 collection if I wanted to get any work done," she complained quietly, while at her side, Ebony chuckled quietly.

"Can you blame them?" the black-haired elven woman asked, watching Duo singing along with the song. "It is, after all, Kitto OK! he's singing." Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked away, flushing just a bit. "And dancing to," she finally managed, the words almost strangling in her throat.

Miyaka glanced up at her angst and plot muse, then went back to watching Duo. "He certainly knows how to put on a show, doesn't he? And you must admit, Eb, that's a very NICE chest he's got."

"Oh shut up," Ebony finally said, cheeks a brilliant pink. "You're the one who made us lovemates, after all!"

"Hn," Heero smirked, standing to Miyaka's other side. The sound made Miyaka jump, and she looked up in shock.

"At least make SOME noise! You scared the hell outta me!"

"Shut up!" Ebony scowled. "Wufei's about to sing!"

Miyaka watched the diminutive elf in amusement, then went with Heero into the other room to discuss the plans. "So are we finally going to introduce them?"

Heero nodded, frowning at the papers in his hand. "It's been a while since you bothered to talk about us in depth, and you DO have new muses since that last time. They need an introduction. And besides which, musefics are always a good starting point when you're just getting out of fighting with writer's block."

Miyaka nodded slowly, then took the papers. "So who are we introducing this time?"

"Well, we need to introduce Ivan, Chibi Usagi, and Edward. After that, it's your decision whether you'd like to introduce Stormseer and Blade."

Miyaka thought about that for a moment before her ears perked up and she grinned. "Omi always does a great job when he sings for us, ne, Heero?"

Heero just blushed slightly, nodding as Ebony wandered up. "Miyaka, stop teasing Heero. You know he's got a crush on Omi! And poor Omi's singing Seaside Suicide does NOT help matters."

"Omae o . . ." Heero began, only to be stopped by a glare from Wufei, who had just arrived.

"Enough, Yuy. We're not going to start that over again just because Miyaka's been rereading Six Splinters. Now, I've managed to line up Ivan, Chibi Usagi, and Edward." He shivered slightly and looked over at Miyaka. "Remind me again how you ended up with a sociopath as a muse?"

Miyaka laughed. "He's the most interesting character in the series, that's how!"

"Anyway, they're all waiting to be introduced. I explained to Storm and Blade that they might be called upon for introductions as well, but Ebony may have to pry them off of Memory. Kitto OK! got them a little hot . . ."

Ebony smirked and Miyaka nodded. "Well, Heero? Introduce the new muses."

**Ivan**: Ivan is Miyaka's Reunion Sidefic muse. After Reunion ended, he showed up on Miyaka's doorstep with a rather pathetically hopeful look on his face. Wufei and Duo were all set to kick him out, but Memory took a liking to him. She takes a liking to everyone these days. At any rate, the end result was that she bullied Ebony into defending him. So he stays and cooperates with Ebony to ping Miyaka with ideas about sidefics to Reunion. Right now, he's on a 1xR kick, but Miyaka's having some problems writing that one.

**Chibi Usagi**: This tiny stuffed rabbit, which looks like a superdeformed chibi version of a normal stuffed rabbit, arrived in Miyaka's house around Easter and was promptly dubbed Miyaka's fluff and WAFF muse. CU took the job away from Quatre, who now has to deal with being Miyaka's sap muse. But sap suits Quatre better than fluff anyway. And it's somehow appropriate that a stuffed rabbit be involved with fluff stories. Incidentally, CU asks me to mention that she is no relation to Usagi Tsukino.

**Edward**: Edward is, first and foremost, a sociopath. He is originally from the series Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter, and managed to become a muse by holding a gun to Miyaka's head until she wrote a short - and strange - story about him. Of all the muses, only Heero gets along with him. Ebony, however, has learned how to bully him into at least putting the gun down.

Miyaka nodded, reading the three printout introductions as Heero said them aloud. When the Perfect Soldier was finished, she grinned. "As always, great introductions, Hee-chan."

Heero scowled. "Don't start calling me what the braided idiot does!"

Duo laughed, over-hearing the comment and bouncing up to Wufei. "Hey! Come back to the party already! It's gonna be your turn to sing, soon."

Heero glanced up at Miyaka curiously. "What party?"

"Well, Heero," Ebony began, answering for Miyaka. "While you were holed up in the bedroom with your laptop, the rest of us decided that since it was Aiyla's birthday, we'd give her a party. She's sitting on Stormseer's lap while Duo, Wufei, Aya, and Omi all take turns singing to her. Quatre is tickling her whenever he can get close enough, and Trowa is making animal balloons for her."

"Oh." Heero digested this for a long minute, then smiled suddenly. "Think she'd like Tatoe Kimi Ga Hohoendemo?" When Ebony nodded, his smile grew to a grin that looked frighteningly enough like Duo's. "Let's go then."


End file.
